


主仆关系

by akatsukigigi



Category: 18r - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatsukigigi/pseuds/akatsukigigi





	主仆关系

少爷的管家是个看起来三十左右的雍雅男人，实际上是个活了几百年的纯种吸血鬼。

他总是梳得一丝不苟的背头，身上的冷冽古龙香，雪白的绸制手套以及笔直的西装袖口都让少爷觉得莫名的不爽。  
就算年轻的小少爷无理取闹时他依然是这副冷静平淡的模样——僵尸脸。

少爷喜欢看到管家心情不好的时候，这样才能让他觉得管家像个活着的人。  
他琉璃一般美丽的眼睛会变成暗红色，会露出不属于人类的可怖獠牙，会贪婪地舔舐着少爷赐予他的血浆。少爷喜欢看到管家这种无法自控的狼狈模样，所以他总是变着法子惹管家生气，但是管家总是不屑一顾。

半夜时小少爷听见了管家的房间里传出的诱人低吟。  
小少爷的突然出现让管家一惊，还来不及隐藏自己暗红色的瞳孔以及獠牙，少爷就已经踩住管家仍然坚挺的性器，用他高级皮鞋的尖头用力地在脆弱的阴囊处旋转，笑着质问管家在干嘛，管家不禁因为疼痛而发出了一声低吟。

少爷当然知道管家在干嘛，甚至他自己也经常在房间里偷偷做这种事情，他会想像着管家骨节分明的手指来抚慰他的性器。  
他就像自慰时幻想的一样，将管家穿着整齐的衣服粗鲁地解开。  
管家没有挣扎，显然他已经被吸血的欲望夺去了理智。他凑了过来闻了闻，然后用尖锐的獠牙试探性地触碰了下少爷那优美细嫩的脖子，但也只是碰了碰却没有下口。  
少爷不禁在心中暗骂管家这个孬种。

少爷拥过他，吻住了管家的鼻梁。他跨坐在管家的腿上，隔着衣物磨蹭着管家的性器。管家赤色的双瞳一紧，明明满眼都是渴望，却还是压抑着自己。

看见管家这副模样，少爷的心情变得十分愉悦。他依靠在管家的胸前，用牙慢慢地咬开管家的每一颗纽扣。然后狠狠地咬住管家的乳头，直到听见管家发出压抑着的痛苦呻吟才松开口，舔弄着流血的乳头。

尽管少爷对自己如此恶劣，管家依旧没有生气，勃起的性器却变得更加地兴奋。硬挺地顶着少爷圆润的屁股。  
可少爷偏偏不想如他愿，他站起来将管家的头压下来，强迫他用嘴脱下他的裤子，然后含住自己的性器给他口交。管家一一照做。他小心地舔弄着小巧的龟头，生怕自己锋利的獠牙将他划伤。

少爷咬着嘴唇，他紧紧地抓住管家的头发，管家原本梳理得一丝不苟的头发全部都垂下来，少爷一把摘掉管家那冰冷眼镜，让他抬起头来和自己接吻。  
调皮地用舌尖挑逗着管家，他故意引诱管家划破自己的唇，让他渴求地与自己吮吻。  
少爷将自己的阴茎与管家的一起摩擦，管家不禁闷哼出声，双手不自觉地扶着少爷的腰。

忍不住了吗？可以的哦，主人的一切你都能使用的哦。  
少爷在管家的耳边轻轻说道。

他知道管家无比的渴求着自己的身体，自己的血液，他喜欢看见管家露出这种表情，这样才让他觉得自己是真正拥有着管家。

管家最后一丝理智也崩塌了，他用尽全力吻了吻少爷的手背。然后手掌在少爷的身上肆意游走，他粗暴，直接，毫不避讳地展露着自己的欲望。少爷被他操得说不出话，只能断断续续地发出痛苦又享受的呻吟声来。

未经人事的后穴被粗暴地操出血，爱液精液血液交杂在一起叫做快感。他尽情地呻吟着，在管家身下浪叫着。这一刻他不再是什么少爷，而是他的性奴兼血仆。

就这样尽情地享用我吧！  
什么该死的身份全都抛到一边去。


End file.
